


Wedding Gifts

by Anerol152



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am pretending this is cannon, I wish this were cannon, James practicing confesions in front of a mirror, Just Sirius' wedding gift for the Potters, Liliy's amusement, Remus' experation, Sirius is the best Best Man ever, Sirius making fun of his bff, So this is probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerol152/pseuds/Anerol152
Summary: "This will be the greatest wedding gift ever!" "They aren't even dating yet Sirius." "Shhh Moony, let the love master work." "Where did you even get that thing from?" "The how is not important, you need to focus on the why."





	Wedding Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: I dunno why but when I first listened to my song prompt all I could think of this would be a great James/Lily song. And then I started to pay attention to the words and decided to still write about them despite the lyrics.
> 
> A/N2: Let's pretend that wizarding cameras that can record are a thing in the Marauders Era.

"— _at should be it."_

A frown-marred face appeared as the camera flickered to life. Light gray eyes filled with joy as it started recording. He turned around, sending his black curly hair flying.

" _Look, Moony, it's working!"_ He gestured at the camera as if he'd accomplished a very impressive feat.

" _Of course it's working, Sirius; even you can't mess up turning on the camera and starting a recording,"_ a dry voice answered, still unseen by the aforementioned camera.

The young man, now known as Sirius, clutched at his heart, his face filled with mock hurt. _"You wound me, Moony, truly. But enough of that; I am not filming a recording of you being sarcastic—we can do that at some other time—no, this is my future wedding gift to Mrs. and Mr. Potter!"_ he exclaimed with a grin.

A tired-looking man entered the frame and sighed as he looked at the smile on his friend's face. _"A wedding gift? Sirius, for the last time, Lily and James aren't even_ dating _, much less planning to get married."_

" _Oh, Moony,"_ Sirius said while shaking his head, _"poor narrow-minded Moony, don't you see that it's only a matter of time before it happens? Don't forget that I, as James' future best man, have to give him the best gift possible. And what could possibly be a better—or more embarrassing—wedding gift than a compilation of videos of how the two of them came to be?"_

Remus rolled his eyes at the self-satisfied smirk the other sent at him. _"Of course, Sirius, how could I have ever doubted you?"_

" _Glad that you see it my way. Now, come with me; we are going to record James' flirt of the week."_ The camera shook a bit as Sirius picked it up and walked towards the door on his left.

" _Has he already finished it? Didn't he only start to work on it a few hours ago?"_ Remus' voice followed him from behind.

" _There's only one way to find out!"_

They walked the short walk towards the bathroom and stopped just short of the entrance. Sirius slowly crept forward, careful not to startle James, who stood in front of the mirror with a determined look on his face.

" _I know that you said that you can't love me the way I am now, a bully as you called me, but I swear I have changed and matured since the last time we had this conversation, and I even stopped pick on Snivel—I mean, Severus, and that's why you should date me and—Oh screw it, this still isn't good enough!"_ James exclaimed as he ran a hand through his messy hair, which became even messier as a result. _"Lily will never accept me, will she?"_

" _I strongly disagree with that."_ James half jumped and turned around in shock.

" _Sirius! What are you doing here? Wait, is that a camera?"_ he asked, his face becoming redder and redder by the second. _"Sirius, give me that. Sirius, no, don't you dare run away from me! Sirius!"_

The camera shook again as Sirius started to run away from his embarrassed best friend. _"You shall never catch me alive, Prongs!"_ He turned the camera towards himself and, with hurried movements, waved at the camera while running as far as possible from the still blushing James. The scene faded to black just as a spell flew towards the back of Sirius' head.

* * *

Sirius' smiling face appeared on the screen once again. _"Oh, hello there, future watcher!"_ Sirius whispered, _"Today is a very important day! Prongs is_ finally _going to ask Lily out!"_ he whisper-shouted and then turned the camera around.

The scene in front of him was that of a nervous James standing in front of a smiling Lily as he worked up the courage to ask her out. It was a beautiful, snowy day with just enough snow to cover the courtyard enough to make most people reluctant to go to the courtyard and give them privacy.

James took a deep breath and reached out to take Lily's hands into his. _"Dearest Lily, I have asked you to come here today so that I can ask you out. Yes, again,"_ he added, hearing a giggle escape her mouth. _"And hopefully, you'll actually say yes this time. So, I made a list of all the reasons why I like you and why you should like me and why saying yes would be a great idea. You just need to listen to it and give me answer in the end; nothing more."_

He looked down at their hands as if to gather courage, looked back at her and started counting. _"Firstly, we have your smile; it could light up a room—that's how bright it is. Then, we have your eyes, always kind, never judging; then, that fiery red hair that shines like real flames on a sunny day and makes me unable to look away. There's also that cute little nose of yours, right above those lovely lips of yours that won't leave my mind. And as if that wasn't enough, then, you have your personality. Always kind and gentle but not afraid to take matters into your own hands to defend someone or correct a wrongdoing. You're like the sun, shining brightly and giving my life meaning, and are just so perfect that I wouldn't want to change a thing about you. Some would say you're too perfect for me and I agree."_

He stopped there and got a serious look on his face. _"I know I'm not the greatest or the kindest guy around—I have faults and I'm fully aware of them—but I still ask you to give me a chance in spite of it. Please, Lily, give me a chance to become a better person with you in my life."_

Lily looked at him with a gentle smile on her face. _"I can't really say no after a speech like that, can I? Yes, I'll date you, James Potter, you big sap."_

James grinned, all but radiating happiness, and brought their hands up closer to their faces. _"Oh, Lils, I'm so happ—"_

He was interrupted by a whoop of joy that came from his best friend. The same best friend that was currently running towards them with a camera in his hands.

" _Sirius? What are you—"_ James never got to finish his sentence as Sirius put his hands around them both, hugging them a bit too tight. _"Sirius, we can't breathe!"_

Sirius let them go with a muttered, _"Sorry,"_ and turned the camera around so all three of them were in the frame. _"Sorry, Prongs, but it's not everyday your best friend gets together with the girl he loves!"_

Sirius smirked as James' face turned red. _"Sirius!"_

" _What? It's not like the whole school doesn't already know. You've been pinning after her since you were a wee firstie."_

That got him an even louder, _"Sirius!"_ and a laugh from Lily. _"See, even Lily agrees with me!"_

" _He does have a point,"_ she said, still smiling at her flustered now-boyfriend.

" _You do know that James has been rehearsing that speech for over a month now? He's been so afraid of what your response was going to be that Remus and I had to physically drag him through half of the castle."_

James was quick to protest at Lily's, _"Is that true, James?"_ but Sirius was having none of that.

" _You should have seen him; it was hilarious! But I guess that's love for you. It makes you do all sorts of silly things—like standing in front of a mirror for an hour and trying to tame your hair because, 'What if my hair looks terrible and she says no because she doesn't want to be seen around me with my hair looking like that?'"_

James had his head in his arms and was asking the Earth to swallow him.

The screen faded to black to the sound of Sirius and Lily's laughter.

* * *

Sirius' face once again filled the screen.

" _Hello again. It's me, Sirius. I've decided to record one last video, and this time, it won't involve James' flushed face. At least, not in the video itself,"_ he said with a wink.

" _Today, I'm going to talk about James and Lily, who have been dating for four months and have never looked happier than they do now. James has had a crush on Lily since the moment he saw her on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. Lily, of course, didn't share his affections. To be fair, James was a little shit—then again, so was I—and carelessly insulted Lily's, at the time, best friend. I personally don't see what she saw in that git, but many would say the same for James, so I won't judge... much. That event was the catalyst for years of rivalry for Lily's attention that ended up with all of the parties hurt. Following that was a dark period of James sulking and Lily glaring at him every chance she got. Eventually that passed, James apologised, and things went back to normal."_

Sirius paused there and grinned.

" _It's the part that came after that really matters. And that is James' attempts to win Lily over. It was a mix of pinning, flirting and overall teasing from both parties. And yet neither of them got any further than that. That period reminds me a bit of that song, Bette Davis Eyes. If you ignore the fact that Lily is a redhead, not a blonde, and that the two of them got together in the end instead of Lily becoming the personification of the femme fatale. Lily is also a lot nicer and really nothing like the woman from the song and yet the song itself somehow seems to suit the two of them."_

He shook his head as if to shake the thought out of his head. _"Anyway, they started dating; you've seen_ that _part already. And now, James is planning to propose to Lily-flower, as he calls her. And I, as his best friend, have been tasked with guarding the Potter family ring."_

He brought up his hand closer to the camera, showing the aforementioned ring. It was a sleek golden ring with tiny diamonds and rubies decorating the top.

" _I couldn't be happier for you two and wish you the best of luck in life and a lot of little ones for me to spoil. I bet James is blushing right now, isn't he? If he is, then my job as his best friend is finished. I hope you like the gift. Bye-bye!"_

He gave the camera another grin, waved and stopped the recording.

 


End file.
